Facile est la descente
by Eydleen
Summary: Comment évolue-t-on après une Guerre ? Ou le journal de la descente en Enfer d'Hermione. [COMPLETE]


**Hey ! Voici un nouvel OS déconseillé au dépressif. Encore, une fois, vous y trouverez de la violence physique et mentale. Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir.**

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. L'histoire, elle, m'appartient donc, s'il-vous-plait, pas de plagiat.**_ **Merci !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Avant toute chose, il faut savoir que j'ai une vie correcte, voire même bien. La Seconde Guerre des sorciers s'est finie une bonne fois pour toute il y a quelques années déjà. Le monde magique s'est peu à peu remis de ses blessures, se relevant tant bien que mal en reconstruisant un système. Le jour de la victoire d'Harry devint une date fériée et le lendemain, une commémoration aux morts.

Ron est devenu Auror, Ginny joue dans l'Equipe nationale de Quidditch et son chéri est le ministre de la magie. Le rouquin s'est finalement lancé et a osé demander sa main à Pansy : ils doivent se marier le mois prochain, au plein milieu de l'hiver. Ça correspond bien à cette dernière d'ailleurs, de vouloir sortir des chantiers battus en préférant la neige froide et belle au soleil doux et mortel. Daphnée et elle ont ouvert leur propre magasin de modes sur le chemin de Traverse et il a fait un sacré carton. Les deux jeunes femmes ne savent plus où donner de la tête entre la préparation du mariage, de la robe de mariée et de toutes les clientes qui ne cessent de commander telle robe parce que _oh mais elle me va trop bien_ et que _celle-là met mon teint en valeur non ?_ pour tous les évènements possibles et imaginables : pour _ce gala_ ou _ce bal donné par ce grand riche trop beau_ ou encore _l'anniversaire de mon poisson-chat à moustache grise de Chine_. Blaise est encore et toujours cet incroyable coureur de jupons Prada — et de caleçons Calvin Klein — qui cherche désespérément l' _Amour_ avec un très grand A. Lui... Je ne sais plus ce qu'il fait. Je crois qu'il travaille dans une boutique qui vend des balais, mais je ne suis plus sûre. Dans le pire des cas, si vraiment, il s'agit d'une information capitale à vos yeux vitreux et cernés, je n'aurai qu'à lui demander samedi. Je ne vous ai pas encore dit que tous les samedis, on se donnait rendez-vous dans l'antre de Rosmerta ? En principe, on boit quelques bières au beurre, on se raconte notre vie et on chante. Enfin, si chanter peut s'apparenter au fait de hurler à tue-tête les paroles de la dernière chanson à la mode, si fort que les pingouins du pôle Nord viennent porter plainte pour tapage nocturne. À moins que ce ne soit pour se réchauffer. Il fait tout de même meilleur en Angleterre que là-bas, ça ne doit pas plaire à beaucoup d'espèces animales. En revanche, ça pourrait plaire à Pansy. Les pingouins pour son mariage.

Bref, vous voyez à peu près ce qui se passe pour mes amis. Et là, je vous vois venir avec votre regard suspect qui me crache à la figure _tu es sûre que tu n'as oublié personne ? Pas même un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, avec un prénom commençant par Dra- et se finissant par -go, huh ?_

Je peux vous rétorquer sans aucun doute que non, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Vous savez pourquoi ? Non, bien sûr que non, sinon, vous ne m'auriez pas posé la question. Comment l'auriez-vous su de toute façon ? Bref. Là n'est pas la question. Pour en revenir au sujet de base, Dray — oui, je lui donne ce surnom, et alors ? — et moi, on est ensemble. Oui, oui, ensemble, comme dans _en couple_ ou _personnes ressentant une attraction physique et morale réciproque_. Eh oui, c'est improbable, mais c'est comme ça. Arrêtez d'essayer de nous faire changer d'avis, vous n'y arriverez pas. Vu le temps que ça nous a pris pour l'accepter, cette relation ne peut pas se détruire comme ça. Quoi que.

Je disais donc que Drago est mon copain. Et puis, je suppose que je n'ai même pas besoin de vous dire là où il travaille : son visage est placardé dans toute la ville, dans la majorité des magazines et toutes les collégiennes ont un T-shirt blanc avec écrit "JE T'AIME DRAGO" en une horrible couleur rose bonbon. Si vous n'avez toujours pas compris, sachez qu'il est mannequin chez _Slythe_. Si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est que vous êtes soit un ermite, soit un moldu.

Maintenant que votre curiosité maladive concernant mes amis est enfin rassasiée, vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous écris vu que tout va bien. C'est une très bonne question.

À la fin de la guerre, j'avais prévu d'aller chercher mes parents en Australie : j'étais persuadée qu'ils y étaient encore. Je ne me doutais même pas d'à quel point je me trompais, de la violence avec laquelle la vie joue avec vous. Oui, cette pétasse s'amuse littéralement. En voulant les empêcher de faire face à la monstruosité de la guerre, je les ai envoyés directement en Enfer. L'avion dans lequel ils étaient, _boum_. Ils n'ont jamais atteint, ni même foulé le sol australien. Un problème technique de ce que j'ai lu.

Lorsque je suis arrivée là-bas, ils avaient été enterrés depuis longtemps déjà : après tout, ils n'avaient aucune famille. Pas même une enfant. En soi, il ne devait pas rester grand-chose à enterrer, mais ils ont un emplacement dans l'ancien village où on habitait, avec leur faux nom écrit sur la pierre froide. Ils sont morts sans même se souvenir de moi, leur fille, ni même de leur véritable nom. Dès que l'on rentre dans ce cimetière, strictement rien ne laisse à penser que des Granger y sont pour l'éternité. _Joie_.

Je suis tombée en dépression. Harry et Ron ont tout essayé pour me remonter le moral, sans résultat _hélas_. Mais bon, vous vous doutez que tout est bien qui finit bien, non ? Non ? Eh bien, vous devriez. Parce que c'est ce qui s'est plus ou moins passé. Drago Malefoy, la pire crapule que je connaissais (bien que membre actif de l'Ordre) était dans notre groupe d'amis, a fini par remarquer ce qui se passait et m'a giflé bien fort pour me réveiller. _C'est drôle_. Mais ça a marché.

Un temps.

Avant la seconde phase de ma descente au royaume d'Hadès. Celle-ci se déroule quelques mois plus tard à peine. Un de mes psys m'a dit que c'étaient les syndromes post-traumatiques qui venaient en retard. Ce qui m'était arrivé au cours de la Guerre et après m'avait détruite. Seulement, après, comme il fallait toujours aller de l'avant, je ne me suis pas laissé aller : mon cerveau ainsi que mon corps ont emmagasiné trop de choses, trop douloureuses. Et donc, à partir du moment où ça allait mieux, il a fallu qu'il fasse tout revenir en force ! On adore.

J'ai beau savoir que Bellatrix est morte et enterrée — au moins autant que mes parents —, chaque bruit de couloir me donne l'impression qu'elle est là, qu'elle attend. Je la sens tout autour de moi, dans chaque action que j'effectue, dans le parquet qui grince ou dans le noir de ma chambre. D'après mon psy, c'est à cause de ce qu'elle m'a fait subir. Ça aurait eu des conséquences sur mon cerveau, et celui-ci aurait décidé de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé dans ce fichu manoir chaque jour de ma courte existence.

Chaque fois que je fais quelque chose, elle a est là, elle me murmure à l'oreille que _c'est toi qui aurais dû mourir, Sang de Bourbe_ , ou encore des _qu'as-tu fait à mon si cher neveu ?_ Et autres joyeusetés du même acabit.

Ainsi ai-je atteint le deuxième niveau de l'Enfer.

Le troisième niveau m'a tendu les bras lors de ma tentative de suicide. Oui, vous avez bien lu : la grande Hermione Granger, amie de Celui-qui-a-survécu et héroïne de Guerre a fait une tentative de suicide ! Rita Skeeter en a écrit un ramassis d'idioties dans la Gazette d'ailleurs. Si je me souviens bien, elle a raconté que j'étais déçue de ne pas avoir l'amour d'Harry. Elle est vraiment idiote celle-là.

En réalité, je ne sais même pas trop ce qui m'a pris. Drago venait de partir pour un énième shooting et _cette_ impression m'a pris à la gorge, _celle-là_ , avant de me rendre folle. D'un coup, je me suis retrouvée avec le couteau de cuisine dans le bras. Je me souviens de cette sensation de soulagement qui m'a habité le temps que le sang ne s'écoule de mes veines. Oh, je ne me suis pas loupé. Je savais dans quel sens couper pour que ce soit rapide, mais Dray est revenu à ce moment, de ce qu'on m'a raconté. Après, j'ai été enfermée à Sainte Mangouste pendant quelques mois, avec cure de relaxant et de régulateur d'humeur. Oh, et des rendez-vous à gogo avec toutes sortes de psy, tous plus incompétents les uns que les autres. Payé par Harry. Les meilleurs du monde magique. Mon œil.

Lorsque j'ai pu sortir, est venu mon quatrième saut vers Satan. Ma dépendance.

Je vois d'ici vos yeux brillants de curiosité et votre fausse empathie : je n'en ai pas besoin. Eh non, je ne suis pas tombée dans la drogue ou l'alcool, c'est une autre forme de dépendance — bien que je doive avouer que les deux premières ont été assez tentantes —. Après avoir passé plusieurs mois dans cette prison blanche, cette sensation de _vide_ est revenue, puissante et terrible. Elle anéantissait tout sur son passage : mes envies, mes devoirs, mes convictions. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. À vrai dire, j'aurais pu rester sur un lit, à ne jamais rien faire d'autre que pleurer sur mon sort pourtant pas si terrible. Et cette marque, cette foutue marque qui ne cessait de me démanger — _sang de bourbe_ disait-elle —, et Bellatrix qui me répétait ces mêmes mots toute la nuit. C'est à cause de ça que ma dépendance a commencé.

Ah la scarification! Cette douce torture. Je m'imagine très bien vos regards indignés en mode _quoi ? Toi, tu te coupes ?_ Bah oui. Oui, la grande et connue Hermione Granger qui a fini en hôpital psychiatrique se charcute le bras au moins une fois par jour. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez y faire ? De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Je peux aussi vous assurer que j'ai arrêté. Cependant, c'était une sensation… grisante. Évidemment, je ne peux pas dire _agréable_ , s'ouvrir l'avant-bras n'a rien de très jouissif. Pourtant, la façon dont le vide s'est dissipé, que la Mangemort se taisait enfin, venait en même temps que la douleur. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Rien de très rationnel.

J'ai abandonné la rationalité, de toute façon.

Ainsi, à jongler entre mes amis, mon amant et ma dépendance, je me sentais mieux. Chaque jour, mon esprit s'allégeait de plus en plus, allant jusqu'à me quitter totalement par moments. Ça aurait pu être parfait si seulement Drago ne s'était pas mis en tête de vouloir continuer ma torture. Il s'est installé dans mon propre appartement pour me surveiller. _Pour que tu arrêtes tes bêtises,_ me disait-il. Je l'ai cru à un moment donné et j'ai arrêté. Je lui ai fait confiance. Jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'aurais pas du.

À cause de lui, Bellatrix revenait, toujours plus présente, plus angoissante. Elle me disait qu'il se moquait de moi, que son but ultime était de me ridiculiser devant tous les Sangs Purs. Qu'il allait me faire du mal. Alors, je l'ai testé.

Il disait m'aimer. Mensonge. Qu'il serait toujours là pour moi : pareil. Je l'ai supplié de m'avouer pourquoi il m'infligeait tout ça et il me répondait _par amour_. Juste ça, comme si ça expliquait tout. Alors, je lui ai dit partir et il m'a obéi.

Mais il n'est plus jamais revenu. Je l'attends dans ma chambre, je veux m'excuser. Harry et Ron sont passés, tout comme Ginny et Pansy, mais pas lui, non. Il veut se venger, j'en suis certaine. Chaque fois qu'un de mes amis vient, je lui en parle. La dernière fois, Harry m'a dit d'abandonner, qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Il doit être vraiment fâché. À moins que mon ami ne soit qu'une illusion ? Peut-être suis-je morte ? Et si c'était Dray qui me punissait ?

Peut-être.

Oh non, j'entends des bruits dans le couloir. Elle revient. Cette tarée. Bellatrix.

« Madame Granger, vos pilules. »

C'est ce qu'elle me dit tous les jours maintenant.

* * *

 **Verdict ? Est-ce que l'histoire vous semble cohérente ? Elle est plus travaillée que la première mais toute aussi spontanée donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Pour un prochain OS, j'avais pensé parler de Narcissa : comment l'imagineriez-vous ?**

 **P.S. : une fois de plus, ce texte n'est corrigé que par mes soins. Si jamais, quelqu'un est ou connait un-e bêta lect-eur-rice, je suis preneuse !**


End file.
